On the inside
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: Judy and Nick love each other. They met years ago through a mutual friend, Mr. Big. They bonded over the years and eventually hooked up during a job involving the disposal of a witness. Big also considered her family, and not wanting weaver that trust, became his mammal on the inside. She faked everything and in the process solved the case with Nick who begged to join her.
1. Prologue 1

_**Hello readers, this story was inspired by the What if? Collaboration stories. It kinda got my mind into writing again and well I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

I smiled confidently as I stared up at the apartment complex. My hands gripped tight around the base of the roses I bought at Emits place. These boys are an anniversary present and I kinda already regret getting them - I already missed dinner.

Tonight's our one year anniversary! Not of marriage of course since it's still a legal grey area and we don't need the publicity, but of our relationship. And if it wasn't for Mr. Big we'd be having a wonderful evening right now. I would have usually told him to shove off in a polite manner and I did, but he brought something to our attention that we both can't ignore.

They found him, they found the bastard who killed Fru Frus kid. I remember taking her to a dance recital, she hugged my finger... and that bastard just… ate her. He said he'd give us three hours to decide and that was two hours ago. I almost went there without Judy.

I took a deep breath and shook my head slightly, carefully hitting the buzzer to Judy's apartment. We'll be dealing with him soon. I waited a few seconds before the familiar click from the speaker meant she answered, but the silence was worrying.

"Hey carrots, It would be wonderful if you'd let me in" I asked in a fake cheerfully tone, the glare already being felt from five floors down.

"Where were you?" Judy demanded calmly, most likely through clenched teeth.

I sighed in defeat "Bogo kept me after carrots" I admitted.

She was quiet for a few seconds, the familiar code phrase communicating what I meant.

"Really!? Tonight!? He knows our anniversary is today" she said with an iterated sigh before the door unlocked with a click.

"It was really important carrots" I said seriously, the thought of it making me want to growl.

"Hurry up" she said quickly, the com clicking off.

I sighed tiredly and pushed the door open slightly then slowly turning around, keeping the door open with my foot. I reached into my dress coat pocket and pulled out a small flask. Partially because I wanted a drink and partially to have an excuse to observe the street for anything suspicious.

As I unscrewed the cap and I observed the cars, all of them familiar and all the plates looking the same. No cops or anything. The street also seemed empty except for the few homeless who hanged around here at night. I've taken a few out to dinner before much to Judy's protest. I swung my head back to take a swig and I observed the rooftops, all looking deserted. Exactly how it should be.

I did this in a matter of seconds, the procedure burned into my memory.

The scotch went down with a burn and I smiled before twisting the cap back on and shoving it back into my coat pocket. I swiveled around, and pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in. I fondly looked down at the roses in my hands, then threw them into the trash by the door. Mrs. Otterton personally put them together for me and she'll kill me if she finds out I just threw them away, but I don't think roses will help.

I quickly started to make my way up the stairs, the same rickety steps making me feel like I was about to fall through them. I made it to the third floor and stopped, a familiar smell making me smile. I popped my head around the corner on the right and like every night. Matilda the skunk was standing in front of her door, glaring me down like I was a criminal.

If only she knew.

"Hey Matilda, you didn't happen to find the box of scented candles I got you?" I joke with a smile as I walked forward and leaned against the wall.

The skunk scoffed in response and quickly opened her door.

"I'll have you know Wilde, I bathe every day" she stated loudly before storming into her apartment and slamming the door shut behind her.

I laughed slightly at her response, obviously offended by my obvious joke. My laugh died quickly though. I've had my suspicions about her since our third date. Skunks. Despite their smelly exterior that would kill almost any nose out there. Have a good smell. Which is not good in our line of work. She usually runs from both of us after a night's work and Judy obviously hasn't picked up on it yet. I shock my head with a chuckle and stored my plan for her away for later, quickly turning and making my way up the last two flights of stairs.

I climbed the last few rickety steps and turned to the right, her apartment being the last door on the left. I walked down the hallway accompanied by some loud dance music in another room. I slowed to a stop in front of her door. And before I could even knock the door sprung open and a rather angry looking rabbit staring up at me. She was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt accompanied by a black vest and blue tie. At first I didn't like it but the look has grown on me over the years.

I myself am wearing a two piece suit. The regular black pants and jacket, white dress shirt, and a red tie. It was fitted rather nicely and it was modified to allow for more movement than a regular suit.

"Big better have a good reason as to why he ruined my anniversary" she said sharply, her ears flat against her head in anger.

"I'm sorry carrots but trust me, it is" I said honestly, her expression unchanging.

She stared into my eyes for what felt like minutes but it was really just seconds, looking for a lie, but finding none.

"FIne" she said with a raised eyebrow, moving to the side so I could walk in.

I sent her a smile as I walked in but she just glared back. I walked to her kitchen on the left which was about what you suspect from an apartment. The kitchen counter sorta acted like a table for the living room with high chairs on the other side of it. The living room had a bland but comfortable couch planted in front of the TV with an xbox on the side of it. The floor was a nice dark brown and ten feet behind the couch was a door to her bedroom, or ours on occasion.

She could afford a lot more with the income of our nightly work but the famous Judy Hopps, the cop who saved the city from the evil clutches of Bellwether, needs to keep up appearances with auditors.

"So what's so important that Mr. Big needed to ruin our anniversary?" She asked angrily as she slammed the door shut behind her.

I waited to respond and leaned against the counter as she walked around the counter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, quickly unlocking it and opening up my gallery. It was the first picture, a picture a male cheetah named Jonathan Wills. Someone me and Judy have been looking for for a long time. I looked back up and Judy was in one of the high chairs, her glare still plastered on her face.

I slid the phone across the table and she quickly grabbed it and brought it up to her face. Her eyes widened ever so slowly as she stared at my phone. Her ears slowly rising up as her hands began to shake.

"Where is he?!' Judy demand sharply.

"At the docks in warehouse 10F, tied to a chair. We have forty six minutes to get there or Big starts without us" I said with a smile.

She slowly placed the phone down and ever so slowly, a wicked smile spreading across her lips.

"Meet you at my car?" I asked with a smile as I reached forward and grabbed my phone.

"Quickly" she said before jumping off the highchair disappearing into her room, most likely getting her signature knife.

I chuckled and slid my phone into my pocket, leaning back up and slowly walking back towards the door. The sound of glass breaking in Judy's room giving me a chill down my spine. I put my paw on the handle and I stopped.

"Want to go out to dinner tomorrow or no?" I asked since our original plans fell through.

"Make it breakfast slick" Judy said behind me in her usual perky voice.

"Good with me" I said with delight as I glanced back at her with a smile.

Oh we're gonna have fun tonight

* * *

 _ **So how did it go? Was it Good? Bad? Meh? Leave a review and let me know so I can improve on it. I'd love to continue this but we'll see, because every time I write I have a self conscious attack**_

 _ **To readers of my other stories, sorry for only posting one chapter this summer. You would think one would have more time but writer's block is a crazy thing. But just to let you know, Rocket in Zootopia and ODST havn't been abandoned just yet. So to all of you, I hope you have a wonderful day!**_


	2. Prologue 2

**_Well here's the next chapter, maybe a little shorter and maybe a little different from the first one but I hope you'll enjoy it_**.

* * *

The warehouse was dark, cold. Every sound echoed around the walls of the warehouse. Making a slowly drip from the ceiling seem all the more intimidating. Especially if you were tied down to a chair bloody and beaten. The cheetah coughed painfully, the single light in the warehouse illuminating him from above. A bloody rag covered his eyes and chains were wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles to prevent Mr. Bigs prey from escaping like so many times before.

The eerie sound of a big metal door opening made the cheetah's head shoot up. His ears all the way down in fear. Several pairs of footsteps echoed through the warehouse, the heavy ones frightening the cheetah the most. The footsteps continued for several more seconds before the sound of something being set down stopped everything.

"So this is Jonathan Wills?" an old and crackly voice stated quietly.

"Yes sir" a female voice stated, almost sounding familiar to the cheetah.

The old voice didn't respond, an eerie silence filling the warehouse. Another pair of footsteps started to walk towards him, a small mammal. Someone gripped the blindfold around the cheetah's head and savagely pulled it off of his head. The cheetah squinted its swollen eyes, trying to see past the blinding white light. There was a click of something in the background. A knife? A gun? Whatever it was, the cheetah was terrified.

"Hmm… You see Johnny, when someone goes after my family I never forgive it. When someone… kills a member of my family… they sign their death wish. You Johnny. Have signed it gleefully… " the old voice said sounding calm but non the less intimidating.

The cheetah's eyes finally adjusted, his eyes widening in fear even more as he backed up against the chair as much as physically possible. There was several big polar bears surround him on every side. He looked around quickly, panicked. His eyes landed on bunny next to him, almost gleeful that Judy Hopps was here, the cop who saved the city!

"Thank god you're here, there going to… kill me… ' he stopped.

He noticed the red switchblade in her hands and her unmoving glare. Along with the lack of her police uniform and badge.

"You ate my blood… my granddaughter. It will be slow for you… " the old voice said, the cheetah's head wiping to its direction.

He spotted the table and the two shrews atop it. The older male in the chair and the young female standing by his side. His eyes flickered to the right, almost immediately recognizing the red fox and how he was supposed to be a cop.

"I-i-it was a just j-job" the cheetah pleaded.

Several polar bears growled in response and Judy plunged the switchblade into his left hand. He screamed painfully in response and jerked up in his chair. Judy twisted the knife in his hand, the cheetah trying to pull away. The female shrew chuckling quietly at the cheetahs pain.

"A job that cost you your life" the old shrew spat out.

"Ice him" he said venomously, the female nodding in approval

The fox on the right, Nick wilde, nodded with a wicked smile. He slowly brought up his right hand, looking down at it fondly before extending his claws. He took a step forward and the cheetah began to shake his head. The switchblade in his hand already to much for the poor cheetah to deal with.

"We'll send your remains to your family in pieces Johnny" the old shrew stated with resentment.

Nick stood in front of the cheetah who looked like the scaredest little kit in Zootopia. He was shaking like a motherfucker and his left arm was instinctively trying to pull away from the knife even though it was in his hand.

"Nicky, take his eyes first" the old shrew stated maliciously.

"With pleasure Mr. Big" Nick said gleefully.

Two polar bears stepped forward and the cheetah tried to avoid them, but they easily clamped down on his head with their large paws.

"NO" he screamed in protest, trying to get out of his restraints but they still weren't budging.

"It was nice seeing you" Nick joked, anger still obvious in his voice.

N-n-n-no p-please" he begged.

Nick reached forward and placed his left hand on his shoulder "Which one do you think should go first carrots" Nick asked insidiously

Judy pulled out the knife with a rough tug, the cheetah screaming as it cut through more of his flesh. One of the polar bears, annoyed by his screams, reached down and clamped his mouth shut. Judy smiled at this and without hesitation through the switchblade through his bare foot, his muffled screams making a few polar bears laugh.

"How about both" Judy said deviously, her eyes narrowed in rage.

Nick smiled and the Cheetah's eyes widened in fear for the last time. Nick slowly placed his claws on the outside of his eye socket.

"Goodbye Johnny" Mr. Big said with contempt.

A scream echoed through the warehouse. Nothing heard on the outside and Zootopia forgetting he ever existed.

Just a regular night for Nick and Judy.

 **_Morning_**

The atmosphere in the dinner was peaceful. The waitresses were smiling and the food was delicious, the sun even seemed to be shining through the smog today. I looked over at Judy and she had the cutest smile on her face as she ate her pancakes with carrots on the side. I really want to pinch her cheeks but this isn't the place for it.

"I think this is the best morning I've had in awhile fluff" I said with delighted smile.

Judy glanced up at me with a smile of her own "I think it is to" she said gleefully before attacking her pancakes again.

I chuckled at her liveliness and started to eat my own pancakes,with blueberries of course.

I glanced out the window as I cut through my pancakes, the images of last night going through my head. I smiled at the memories and looked back down at the oh so delicious pancakes. Not hesitating to dig in.

"You think we'll be called in today?" Judy suddenly asked with a mouthful of food.

I glanced up at her and chomped down on my forkful of pancakes. I closed my eyes with a small hum as the taste washed over my tongue. Damn these pancakes are good.

"If we are it'll probably be to cover someone's shift" I said dismissively.

"Let's hope" Judy said contently.

" _Good morning Zootopia and we have breaking news for you this morning"_ a TV by the counter blared out.

Me and Judy both stopped in our tracks and turned to the television, the picture of a familiar garbage bag popping up behind the newscasters. We both glanced at each other with knowing looks before looking back at the flatscreen.

" _The body of a cheetah, Jonathan Wills, was found this morning in front of his family's home. The mother of Mr. Wills said that her son went missing two days ago after going out with his friends, only to return dead two days later. Police are asking that if anyone has any information regarding the nature of Jonathan Wills disappearance that they call the number at the bottom of the screen."_ said the snow leopard who's name I still don't know.

I moved my head back forward and dug my fork into my pancakes. Me and Judy both looking at each other with a smile. You just have to love mornings.

"It's gonna be busy tomorrow isn't it fluff" I said with a chuckle.

"Definitely" she said with a small laugh of her own.

* * *

 _ **As you can tell, the characters are a little different from the mainstream version of them. I hope it's not to bad and well I hope you have a good day.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Hello, my friends, I'd love to introduce you to my first official chapter! The other two are prologues! Now, this writing style is new to me so please let me know how it reads in a review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The soft jazz music from the musicians on the stage set up a warm atmosphere throughout the ballroom, a dozen or two mammals dancing slowly with their partners. Even more on the outskirts and the upper floor balcony. They all had their fancy knee high dresses and two or three piece suits on, maybe even jewelry or a gold watch. The chandelier above illuminated the old but grand wooden walls with a soft golden light and the white marble floor shining lightly in its rays.

The guests seemed to be having a good time and their smiles signified it. Especially the mayor and the police chief who both were terribly out of character considering their hard demeanor on the job. There was other mammals who were attending this party tonight, CEO's, senators, public servants, and even a mob boss here or there. Attendees were even allowed to bring two guests with them. The perfect place for all kinds of groups to collude with one another, all held under the guise of a charity ball.

"Hopps, Wilde! I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight" Bogo said firmly as he stared them both down,

"No problem buffal-"

"NO nicknames wilde" he stated angrily through clenched teeth, the name making him want to knock the lights out the red tailed fox.

"No problem sir, I'll keep an eye on him" Judy replied happily with a reassuring smile, quickly jabbing him in the stomach.

Bogo cracked a small smile as Nick buckled over with a groan. Judy chuckling as well.

"Good, but don't enjoy yourselves too much tonight. I still expect you bright and early" Bogo said with a smile before turning around and walking into the crowd.

Nick glared at Judy for a second before straightening back up, flattening his tux back out with a huff. Judy straightening out her own tux as well. His eyes flickered to the upper floor balcony, his smile turning into a frown as he spotted a familiar mammal. The mammal, a bunny who also happened to be a kit, was a seventeen-year-old named Andrew Hopper. He isn't related to Judy thankfully, but anytime he thinks about it a shiver goes down his spine

The kit is cold and calculating, not unlike Nick at that age. He's also smart and already has a wealth far greater than mine accumulated in his many accounts. Enough to get him through his ivy league education. The money or smarts aren't a problem for Nick, but there is one thing that that is.

The kid was taken in by Big when he was only three. He was raised by him to be apart of the family business and because of that, he's turned into an entitled little brat. Unlike Fru Fru who's a humble and respectful little shrew, Andrew treats everyone like they're inferior and thinks he's invincible because of Big. As a result, this has landed him in neck deep waters several times with Big himself and almost got him 'expelled' from the family business.

Nick glanced back down a Judy, her own signature smile already gone and her more natural bland face marking the beginning of our night.

"Looks like the kits upstairs, think it's something interesting?" Nick asked as the two started to make their way towards the stairs in the back.

"I hope so, I'm not taking out some rich guy that's in the brats way again," Judy said with distaste, quickly eyeing a gazelle server walking towards them with a plate of full champagne glasses.

They walked through the crowd and avoided the dance circle in the middle of the room, even if it was tempting. They spotted many political and city bigwigs in the crowd, all of them ignoring the two as they made it to the stairwell. Nick glanced back down at Judy and smiled with amusement as she sipped at her wine.

"You always do seem to find the free drinks, Judy," Nick said smoothly as they cleared the first staircase.

Judy looked up at Nick with a devious smile "And I'd have more if we weren't on the Job" she said slyly before downing the last little bit.

He shook his head in mock disbelief before climbing the rest of the stairs. There were two wolves at the top. Both of them wearing suits, glasses, and earpieces. Nick groaned internally, the private security making him feel on edge. The upstairs wasn't off limits so all they were able to do was stare them down as they walked past.

They took a right and a shiver went down Judy's back as they approached the bunny. Judy's never liked the little brat, other than the pointless jobs he sends to them from time to time, he hits on her every time Nick isn't around. Judy groaned internally as he looked over at them, a douchebags smile directed towards Judy.

'This dick needs to realize I don't take kits' Judy thought angrily as she glared back at him, her ears folding back slightly.

Nick, already sensing Judy's change in demeanor, growled warningly at the kit who quickly turned away as a result. Andrew could never really stand up to Nick since Nick could 'knock' a little sense into him without Big raising an issue with it.

They shuffled into a pair of seats behind him, Judy resisting the urge to kick him out of his chair.

"So Andrew… what is it this time?" Nick asked inquisitively as he pulled out his phone and pretended to play on it. Judy doing the same but actually playing on it.

"Mr. Big needs information on Sorrento," Andrew said in a whisper as well, the request surprising both of them.

Sorrento was the leader of her own crime syndicate in the rainforest district. She was a puma and her operation wasn't as large as Bigs, but if we did anything big we couldn't ignore her and her group of felines.

"Specifically on one of his lieutenants. She's here tonight as one of the fire chiefs guests and Mr. Big wants you to give her a 'visit' after the party" Andrew implied as he stood up from his chair.

"Her?" Nick asked, turning back to his phone.

"Jackie Wilson, the slim cheetah in the black dress to the right of the stage," he said plainly before checking his own phone.

"We need info on Sorrento's next big operation. All we know is that it's happening next week. We don't even know the day. So get everything you can from her" he said firmly before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pair of glasses.

"Anything else we should know, kit?" Nick asked with a smile, the kit part making Andrews' ears shake in anger as he put on his glasses.

"Hm… It's all in the folder under your seat Wilde. Get it done" he ordered much to his dislike.-

Judy glared at the kit as he walked away, the urge to kick him still lingering in her head. Nick reached down and grabbed the folder underneath his seat. It was a thin manilla folder and as he leaned back up he could already tell there wasn't much in it. Meaning that the two will have to get a little physical to get anything useful out of her.

They waited a few minutes after he left to look up from their folder and phone. Both of them quickly spotting their newly acquired target. She looked uncomfortable from up here and was currently swatting away the advances of a male tiger.

"Sorrento huh? Last time we went after her bunch shit almost hit the fan" Nick said with an irritated sigh, memories of last time flooding back to him as he flipped through the folder's contents.

"I wouldn't be surprised, she's already interrupted a few of our weapon deals in the Meadowlands" Judy stated obviously as she slid her phone back into her pocket and peeked over at Nick as he pulled out a few pictures of her.

"So how do you want to go about this one? I don't feel like coming up with the plan this time carrots" Nick said with a smile as he leaned back against his chair.

"Feeling lazy tonight slick?" Judy asked with a smile as she leaned against his torso, her eyes examining the pictures in his lap.

"Of course… especially after last night" Nick implied with a lude smile.

Judy shook her head in amusement "Well just sit back and watch the professional at work" Judy said jokingly as she stood up.

"I don't know about professional carrots, your tie isn't even flat," Nick said with a chuckle.

Judy's eyes widen in surprise and she quickly looked down at her tie, only to find it nice and flat. Judy looked back up at Nick with a glare who was chuckling like an idiot. She grumbled something unintelligible and punched him in the side. Nick quickly leaned back forward and clutched his side painful groan, a few mammals glancing at the duo.

"Jeez fluff, how do you punch so hard?" Nick asked with irritation.

"When I want to Nick," Judy said angrily.

* * *

 _ **Did you love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know in a review or just do whatever. But all in all, I hope you all have a wonderful day!**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Well hello, my friends. I have another chapter for you today and I hope you enjoy it! Though sadly it will be the only one for a week or so. I'm going on a vacation and I may not be able to post anything during it. So I hope this chapter** _**_suffices_ for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Judy sighed as she walked down back down the stairs. The same private security staring her down, most likely looking at her ass. Judy shook off the thought and quickly descended down the rest of the stairs.

Her target for tonight, Jackie Wilson the cheetah, was alone. She was the only mammal here who was apart of Sorrento's operation. She pulled back her cuff and checked her watch and her watch read eight thirty-five. The party doesn't end till eleven and unless she leaves early, Judy and Jackie will get plenty of time to 'bond'.

Judy eyed her through the crowd and saw that the cheetah was finally able to shake off the rich tiger from earlier. He looked aggravated, his pride in his physique and status probably hurt by the simple cheetah's rejection. Judy chuckled as she watched the male tiger angrily storm off, only now recognizing him as a CEO of some aeronautics company.

Judy continued to watch as the cheetah walked away from the stage and towards the bar under the second-floor balcony. She seemed to be irritated and as she rounded around the room and found herself a stool to sit on, Judy smiled.

She's known for her friendly nature and why would a Sorrento thug turn away a friendship from Zootopia most famous public servant. If she got precious information from her, which she never would be able to anyways, it would be a good thing to return to the boss with. Well, that was her thought at least. She and Nick could always just drop by if talking didn't work, but Judy preferred to be let in through the front door than trying to break through it.

"This goddamn party is full of shit if my friend didn't convince me I wouldn't have come to this damn place," Jackie said bitterly as she pulled out her phone.

Judy smiled as she approached the cheetah from her left, her friend obviously being Sorrento. Her ears were down and her tail was slightly twitching. Looks like it's time for Judy to make a friend.

"Not your type of party," I asked inquisitively

The cheetah looked towards Judy but it took her a second to look down. She raised a brow in surprise at Judy and easily sized her up, the suit probably confusing her. She examined me for several more seconds before looking away from the bunny, looking just as irritated.

"Hey waiter, get me a scotch" she yelled out to the deer behind the counter.

Judy frowned at her response and didn't waste any time as she easily jumped up to the seat next to her. The deer slid the scotch down the table to her and she didn't hesitate to grab it and down several mouthfuls of it. She didn't look back over at Judy and she seemed to be trying to ignore her.

"Surely I'm not that hard to talk to, my name is J-"

"Judy Hopps. I know who you are bunny" She interrupted with a sneer.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk for a little bit,? This is a party after all." Judy asked again, a hopeful smile on her face.

The cheetah glanced back over at Judy with a glare in her eyes "Positive" she stated firmly.

"I'll buy you A drink," Judy asked with persistence.

The cheetah's glare only hardened "Beat it bunny" she said in a dangerously low tone.

The bartender stopped in response and several other patrons glanced over at the two as well, a slightly tense atmosphere in the air. Judy let her smile fall for a second before smiling again, her demeanor mostly unchanged.

"Alright alright, I know when to take a hint. Have a good night" Judy said cheerfully to the cheetah.

The cheetah almost growled and as she hopped off her chair, Jackie eyeing her in the back until she reached the stairs. She walked a few steps up them and made sure she was out of view from the cheetah before leaning against the railing. She let her friendly demeanor fall and let her more serious one take hold, alternative plans for later tonight moving through her mind since this approach didn't work.

Sadly, they all meant breaking down the door.

 __Nick__

Nick smiled dumbly as he placed a few documents into his inside coat pocket, most of them pictures of the target. He looked around and noticed that it was mostly empty, most of the sound coming from the musicians and dozens of guests downstairs. He got up with a huff, rubbing his still hurt side as he made his way to the balcony railing looking over everything.

Judy's attempt to talk to the cheetah is most likely going to fail, she already looked aggravated and annoyed enough. For all Nick knew, simply going to talk to her could tip her off, but Judy is a talkative and friendly bunny in public so we shouldn't have to worry. He looked over the crowd and leaned against the railing, buffalo butt and the Lionheart standing out most prominently in the sea of mammals.

"So I'm not the only fox in this place" a feminine voice stated playfully behind me.

He raised a brow at the voice and turned around, his eyes widening somewhat at the sight of a snow white fox, or an arctic fox to be precise. She was wearing a stunning crystal blue dress that went down to her ankles, going well with her eyes. Her fur was beautifully combed and her tail looked as poofy as his.

He smiled slyly and leaned back against the railing "If I wasn't a hitched mammal, it would be love at first sight" he said slyly.

The female fox rose a brow at his comment and placed a paw on her hip. She stared at Nick for a few more seconds and he began to wonder if the comment offended her when she suddenly smiled.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Wilde," she said respectfully.

I raised a brow again "Do I know you?" I asked inquisitively.

"No, but I know you. Name's Skye, FBI" she said with a smile as she pulled out her badge from somewhere and flashed it to him.

Nick kept a straight face and his breath the same as he examined her badge, his mind blowing up in a fury of worry and the slightest amount of panic. He looked away from her badge and smiled as she smiled back at him.

"What can I help you with Skye? A dance? A drink?" he asked as she stepped forward and leaned against the railing herself.

"Just a few questions then I'll be out of your hair," she said seriously, her smile fading quickly.

My own smile faded as well and I leaned back forward and stood up straight as she leaned against the railing. He thought over his options, he could push him over the edge but that would most likely just hurt her. There was also eyes everywhere and with the FBI here as well, he couldn't do anything.

"Shot," I said with a fake smile.

"Have you seen any… shady behavior in your department officer Wilde?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the crowd.

Nick sighed internally, the mere mention of shady behavior making him uneasy.

"Shady behavior? Most of the mammals in the precinct still see me as the untrustworthy and/or most likely to be the bad cop. So whenever I'm around them they try and out do me" he said truthfully, the glares from Mchorn and others flashing through his head.

Skye's head dipped down slightly, most likely due to the mention of their shared hardship. Skye pushed off from the railing and turned to me. Her face was more serious and as she stared him down he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"If you mean dirty cop behavior, I've seen none of it. The chief is exemplary and other than what I said before, everyone is clean. Though if they are dirty, they probably wouldn't invite me given who my partner is" he said with a slight smile.

Skye stayed quiet after that, but she still wore her serious look like a glove. I looked back down at the crowd, immediately spotting Judy talking to Lionheart. She looked to be enjoying herself but even from this distance, Nick could spot the small irritated twitch in her ears. He looked back to Skye and she was still staring at him.

"You go to the chief with this yet?" he asked as he tapped the camera button on the back of his phone.

"No, and you won't either. This is a classified investigation and we've only come to you because we're close and because we may need your assistance" she stated seriously.

"Ah, well then my lips are sealed," I said with a smile, pretending to zip my mouth shut.

"Good, and don't tell your mate either. She is not privy to this information." Skye said suddenly, actually surprising him a little bit.

Skye stepped forward with a card in her hand, her number, and fax under the oh so familiar FBI logo.

"We'll give you a call when we require your assistance officer Wilde. Have a good night" She said with a smile.

Nick smiled back as he grabbed the card from her hand "You as well Skye" he said politely.

She nodded her head and turned away. A glare forming on Nick's face as she walked away. He kept his eyes on her as she made her way to the stairs, her tail annoyingly swaying from side to side. She took her time to make it to the stairs and when she finally disappeared into the stairwell Nick quickly looked out to the crowd again. His eyes quickly landing on Judy who was looking right back at him.

* * *

 ** _Well, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Is my grammar utterly terrible? Let me know in a review and have a good day!_**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Hello my friends! There appears to be internet were I'm staying and I couldn't help but pump this chapter out despite my vacation. It's my biggest chapter yet and I hope it satisfies. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sound of a whining mammal filled the room. The feminine whines were pitifully and the stench that surrounded the whines would scare most mammals away. Two mammals were brave enough to stand the stench and only because they caused it.

Nick made a clicking noise with his tongue, the sound echoing through the room and stopping the whines in their tracks. The whines would increase slightly every now and then but a sharp click from Nick shut her up quickly. He stared her down, her eyes showing pure terror as she stared back into his seemingly dark green eyes.

Judy sat in a chair by the door, leaving the rest of the work to her mate who was a master of the tongue. Judy was a master in pain, as seen by the bloody gauze around the cheetah's arms, legs, and torso. She was also missing a few fingers but those were the least of her problems. Through Judy's handiwork, they were able to find out much about Sorrento's operations and her limited drug distribution network in BunnyBurrrow of all places. But they still weren't able to find out much about Sorrento's next big operation, which has been narrowed down to next Thursday six days from now.

"What are we going to do with you spots?" He asked as he leaned against the wall with a drink in his gloved right paw.

It was a fancy glass cup with Big's favorite letter inscribed in white lettering. He didn't drink any of course since they usually left it behind as their calling card in situations like this. Big protested to it at first, but once the simple fancy letter became the nightmare of Zootopia's underground he advocated for it. It just meant he couldn't use those glasses in public anymore.

"I mean, what else can we even get out of you? You spewed all of Sorrento's secrets and I doubt she'll be happy" Nick said with a frown as he pushed himself off the wall.

He slowly walked towards her, her entire body shaking as he got closer and closer.

"I mean - we could just leave you here," Nick thought out loud as he kneeled down next to her, placing his left hand softly on her arm.

The slightest sliver of relief showed in her eyes and Nick seized upon that moment to tighten his grip on her arm. So much so that a simple click from him wouldn't stop her cries of pain.

"Or, we could just get rid of you. Right here right now" he said sadistically.

He lowered the glass to her arm and chuckled as she quickly shook her head with a pitiful whine.

"What do you think carrots? I don't know which one to choose?" Nick asked casually, the cheetah wanting to scream in protest.

"I don't know... she was kinda rude back at the party," Judy said with a sadistic smile.

"Well that settles it then," he said with renewed enthusiasm.

The female cheetah shook her head in protest as he effortlessly and gently cut the gauze off with his claws on her left arm. The cat hissing as the cold air came into contact with her still open wounds. Judy chuckled in the background as her bloodied and cut up arm was revealed once again, the smell of iron and death just enthralling her.

"P-p-please… " she breathed out weakly, her begging only making Nick growl.

A small stream of alcohol fell from the cup, falling in slow motion in the eyes of the cheetah before it all splashed down on her arm. The alcohol slithered down her arm, filling many of the cuts with its brilliance. A savage and primal scream of pain quickly spilled from the cheetah's mouth like a bursting volcano.

If anyone else was around they would have heard it, but it's good they decided to move her somewhere secluded.

"Did I say you could talk Jackie?" Nick said darkly.

"Cause I thought you had nothing left to say," Nick said darkly before letting loose another small stream.

She screamed again, the look of pure joy on Judy's face as she watched.

"I-I have s-something else… p-please, no more… " she begged weakly, the sudden strength in her voice most likely coming from the pain.

"oh, hiding something from us now! I think I'll have to punish you" Nick said gleefully before slowly tipping the glass over.

"No no no!" she screamed as the alcohol reached the edge of the glass.

"Oh yes yes yes!" he said wickedly.

There were several ounces of the liquid left in the glass, and as a stream of liquid feel to her arm, she screamed once again, her arm soaking up every last ounce of it.

"I'd love to punish you some more my little cheetah, but I don't suppose your lips are working?" Nick said with a glare.

Jackie looked to be in extreme pain, her mouth wide open as she breathed heavily to try and elevate the pain. But she quickly nodded in response to his question.

"Good, now what have you been hiding from us?" Nick asked inquisitively, his smile returning.

The Cheetahs breathing only increased, her eyes closing as she tried to power through the pain.

"The operation on Thursday… it's an assault on Big's second largest drug manufacturing plant… "she said quickly and quietly, her breathing slowing down as she looked to the ground.

Judy's eyes widened in slight surprise. The manufacturing plant at the riverside house in the Meadowlands is one of Big's most secure facilities. There's at least fifty guards on the premises and even more on call, and unless Sorrento has an army, she isn't gonna be able to take or destroy anything.

"Hmm, who would've suspected that?" Nick said with surprise.

"Anything else?" Judy suddenly asked, the question more of a demand.

The cheetah looked up slightly, a new hurt look in her green and tires eyes.

"We have… four guys on the inside" she said hesitantly, her breathing still heavy.

Nick looked over at Judy and pressed a finger in front of his lips. Judy frowned at his request but she nodded her head, pulling out her phone to pass the time. Nick turned back to the cheetah, her mouth still opened as she breathed heavily. Her arm looked to be shaking and for the first time tonight, a true tear slid down her cheek. Not the ones that come from pain, but the ones that come from the heart.

Nick slowly leaned down in front of her. The shaking in her arm stopping as he gently grabbing her chin and raising her head up. A few tears were sliding down her cheeks, her own green eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Now my dear, I'm glad you decided to share with us. But I'll need more if you want this all to end." Nick said softly as he strikes the side of her face.

She stared into Nick's eyes, the truth of his question seeping into her mind. She took a deep ragged breath before looking away from his eyes.

"She's never going to forgive me for what I told you… " she said with her voice filled with sorrow.

"Their names are James Taylor, Derek Peterson… um, Eric Walsh, and… John Wickerson" she said quietly.

"Good," he said with satisfaction as he leaned back up, looking down at her with a black face as he reached into his right pocket.

"They should know more… " she said finally before lowering her head in defeat, realizing her fate.

"May you find peace" Nick said calmly before pulling out his .45.

A single shot rang out. The crunch and bang echoing in the room before silence overtook the two remaining mammals. What remained of the cheetah, or Jackie Wilson, was a cut up and a very dead mess, the shot through the right frontal lobe looking especially gruesome.

Maybe she should've accepted that Tigers advances.

"How long do you think until some mammal finds her," Nick asked as he turned around, the splatter of blood from the gunshot and other moments brilliantly showing up on his white dress shirt.

Judy looked up from her phone, her eyes basically yelling boredom.

"Not soon enough," she said with a frown before getting up from her chair.

"I think I'm gonna have to get a new shirt before we go home fluff," Nick said with mock surprise as he examined his shirt.

"Well we got an extra one in the car, take this one off" Judy ordered as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright, fluff," Nick said with a suggestive smile.

Judy shook her head with a smile, but as he slipped his shirt off she couldn't deny that she isn't opposed to the idea. His fur still looked great despite the last few hours and the few blood splotches on his wrists and neck made him look even better to Judy. Her foot unconsciously tapping on the floor as she checked her mate out, Nick immediately taking notice.

"Like what you see Judy?" Nick said enticingly as he struck a ridiculous pose.

Judy quickly stopped her tapping as she noticed it herself, her ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Maybe when we get home," she said, still embarrassed as she turned away.

"Sounds like a plan, and besides, we have one more thing to talk about," Nick said as he got out of his pose and folded up his shirt.

Judy's ears perked up a little more "one more thing?" she asked inquisitively as he looked back at him.

"Back at the party, when you went to talk to Jackie. An FBI agent came up and talked to me" Nick said casually.

Judy's eyes widened in surprise and her ears went rigid.

"The FBI?! What did they want?!" Judy yelled as a worried expression took hold of her.

"A female arctic fox came up to me and told me that they were close to something, that they may need my assistance" Nick explained as he dropped his shirt over his shoulder.

"Close to what?!" Judy demanded as she took a step towards him.

"I don't know, she didn't go into the specifics" Nick explained as he walked past Judy to the door.

Judy sighed "we'll have to contact Big then, they could be onto us," she said dramatically as she turned to the door.

"Already done carrots, they'll have a place ready by tomorrow at the latest if this does involve us" Nick reassured as he opened the door.

"Oh, and I'm not supposed to tell you this so don't be looking it up at the station or anyplace else" Nick stated as they walked out of the horrible smelling room, keeping the body and Big glass behind.

"Then I expect you to find out everything you can Nick" she ordered, Nick playfully saluting with a nod.

The thought of going to prison wasn't scary to Judy, but the thought of being separated from Nick made her shiver. Judy quickly reached up and grasped his hand as they made their way out of the abandoned building. Theories of how their cover could've been blown going through both of their heads.

* * *

 _ **Well what do you my friends? Good? Bad? The ugly? Tell me what you think in a review and I hope you have a wonderful day!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! It's been a whole year since I uploaded to this little story of mine. If you all wished that I kept updating this story more frequently, thank nekoparalover and that one anon guy who posted three reviews for motivating my lazy ass to write a little.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _The files recovered by Andrew from Gordon Godfrey last week revealed every little part of their plan to abduct Bigs granddaughter Judy from under his nose. As well as how they were gonna ransom her off back to Big or to one of the other crime lords to use as leverage against Big. Or that's how it was originally planned to go down… before Jonathan Wills ate her…._

 _That little part had been in the file as well, and how they scattered after… well, as the file stated 'The idiot ate the rodent'._

 _Judy almost killed him for that description of her goddaughter alone, and Fru Fru wanted him iced on the spot. However, me and Big managed to dissuade them before they could, but only because he had more to tell us._

 _Gordon Godfrey, a raccoon, was as to pick up compared to the rest of the mammals in the files given he was the only one who still held a day job. Getting him to talk however was somewhat difficult. So before Judy and I can take a crack at him again, we need to find Mary Pennington; a raccoon with a special connection to Gordon's heart._

 _All Big had to do was set up a meeting and we would get all the information we need. Or at least I hope we do._

 **_The meeting_**

The popular outdoor rooftop cafe was filled to the brim, mammals of all kinds were sitting at the tables that tailored every mammal that was a lion or smaller. It was on the roof of a twelve story building at the edge of the savanna and rainforest districts. The bottom two levels, one and two, were a five-star restaurant called The Diner that was open to the public. It was a rather bland name for a five-star restaurant, but it gathered a cult following amongst the wealthy due to their top tier and unique food. However, the top two floors of this building, a high priced and private space, is where the real gossip about this restaurant comes from

Only the powerful in the city and in the country can get into this restaurant and guests were a rare sight amongst the servers and those who frequented.

So when all eyes shot to the masked fox as he stepped out of the elevator, the fox and the shrew only smirked, but not arrogantly. There was still a few animals Mr. Big couldn't influence and he couldn't step lightly.

"A guest Mr. Big?" a young male antelope waiter asked with slight surprise.

"Yes Bentley, seat me at my usual spot… and uh, bring an extra chair" Mr. Big said with a smile atop the fox's shoulder.

Bentley didn't waste any time and mentioned for the fox to follow him through the tables, his shoulders slightly shaking as the deep thuds of two of bigs polar bears stepped out of the elevator and easily followed them.

"So this is the Diners top floor? Looks nice, but not too special." the fox whispered slightly.

"Oh Foxy, that attitude will change once you taste the food" Mr. Big said with enthusiasm.

"Though as much as I like food, I think Al has already eaten it all," the fox said with a small chuckle, his eye spotting the… bigger tiger up ahead.

"Mr. Big! How wondrous to see you! And with a guest no doubt!" the tiger bellowed out as we approached him.

"Well it is a special occasion, Al," Big said with a rare smile.

"It is if you've brought a guest Big, now sit, I assume we have much to discuss," the tiger said with a smile as he sat down.

"Yes, we do," Big said with a nod as the fox gently set Mr. Big down on the table, a small chair waiting for him.

Bentley quickly followed with a chair that was big enough for the fox and placed it on the opposite side of the portly tiger. The fox sat down without a word, while the two polar bears stood somewhere off to the side.

"So Big, what is it do you require of me," Al asked as he picked up a glass of wine.

"Information Al, specifically on a female ocelot name Mary Pennington? She worked at your bank before she disappeared last year" Mr. Big asked as his smile faded.

"Mary Pennington… her name does sound familiar to me... do you have a picture by any chance?" Al asked as he took a sip of his wine while thinking over the name.

I didn't waste a second and quickly reached into my coat pocket, pulling out a picture among many in my coat pocket. I reached over and place the picture of the ocelot in front of the tiger, she was wearing standard office clothing and holding a briefcase, a picture from her last known office job in the Zootopian City Bank.

"Hmm, I know I've seen that fac-" his face lighted up, cutting himself off.

"I remember her now, she left the bank over a year ago on some personal business she had to attend to… Is that why you're here?" Al asked.

"Yes." Mr. Big said sharply, not willing to go further.

"Well… then it's good I keep every file on all of my employee's for just this occasion" the tiger said with a devious smile, Big smiling as well.

"Good. Send the file to Andrew and you'll be well rewarded." Mr. Big said with a wide smile.

"Always happy to be of service!" the tiger said enthusiastically.

I quickly reached forward and grabbed the picture, quickly picking up the picture and stuffing it back into my coat pocket. The tiger looked down at me with curiosity, probably wondering why Big brought me as a guest to this place.

"So who's your guest?" the tiger asked.

I raised a brow under my mask and held back my chuckle, thoughts of what I would have done to him if he didn't hand over any information briefly passing by in my mind. It would have been fun to see the fat fuck squeal.

I held back a scowl as a thought of Clawhauser passed through my mind unexpectedly, their size similar. I wouldn't waste a second in torturing the fat donut loving idiot if he knew anything, his squeals would be even better, and it would end his annoying gossiping.

"This Fox is one of my assassins, I brought him as insurance," Mr. Big said with a chuckle.

The tiger seemed to get what he meant because the color quickly drained from his face, his smile quickly disappearing.

"But don't worry Al, unless you're hiding something from me," Mr. Big said with a dark chuckle, the tiger just realizing how close he was to death.

The tiger continued to shift in his seat for the rest of the night, his friendly smile never really fully returning as we ate our meal. And let me tell you it was fantastic; especially the steak! But throughout the night I kept my eye on him, watching for anything that may indicate that he was hiding anything from us.

And let me tell you, he didn't pass.

 **_Next Morning_**

 _'BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

I let out a yelp at the sound of the alarm clock, my short but peaceful sleep interrupted by the infernal but necessary machine. The darn thing continued to beep and I quickly rolled over and buried my face into the pillow as I slammed the snooze button, my bedroom residing to sweet sweet silence once again.

I groaned lightly into the pillow and relaxed into the softness of the bed, the temptation to sleep almost too much to bear.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" a soft voice whispered into my ear, Judy no doubt.

She suddenly crawled onto my back, straddling me as she leaned forward with her hands on my shoulders. I felt her fur touch mine on my lower back and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered she was naked when we fell asleep.

"Mind giving me a message?" I asked tiredly as I pulled my head out of the pillows and leaned my chin down on them.

"You'll just fall back asleep slick, and besides, we have to go to work in a half an hour," Judy said with a little disappointment.

I groaned in disappointment as well.

"I'll be in the bathroom getting ready," Judy said as she crawled off of me and landed on the floor.

I looked back at her as she walked away towards the door, smiling as I got a good view of her backside as she disappeared into the hallway. Many lewd thoughts and memories of her passing by in an instant, stuff that would make even her blush.

"Calm down Wilde, we have to play cops now" Judy yelled from the bathroom.

"Come on Carrots" I yelled back with the shake of my head.

I smiled sheepishly "how did you even-"

"I saw you peeking slick, and I can hear your heart beating faster" Judy yelled playfully back at me.

"Whatever Carrots, I'll fantasize whenever I want" I yelled back defiantly as I pushed myself out of bed and onto the carpeted floor.

I made my way over to the dresser and opened my drawer, my police uniform sitting their nice and folded. Despite how good the uniform made me look sometimes, I kinda hate this thing, especially when I don't care for what it stands for.

"Oh! How did your meeting go with Big?" Judy yelled from the bathroom, eager to know the details.

I frowned as I pulled out my uniform, thinking about last night and how Al was acting suspiciously. It could have been nothing but fear for me being there, but it's always better to make sure, and that's why Big has some guys on him and why I and Judy will be combing through public and police records today. That's if Buffalo Butt doesn't send us out to do something.

"We got everything we needed and Kozlov is close to finding her, we do have another potential though" I said with a growl as I pulled up my pants.

"Another? Who?" Judy asked through the toothpaste in her mouth, her voice getting darker.

"A guy name Al Maroni, it may not be anything though," I said as I pulled on my shirt.

Judy spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and I swear I heard her growl "Better to check Nick; and besides, I have an itch to scratch with anyone who would work with those bastards" Judy said with a hit of rage.

"Will you leave anything for me?" I asked with a smirk as I pulled out my tie.

"Yup!" her cheery voice returning, more in character with her goody two shoes persona.

"Well then let's get to work, or Buffalo Butt is gonna yell at us again," I said with a sigh.

"Don't remind me" Judy stated as she walked out if the bathroom in just her panties.

A determined yet devilish smile on her face even as I whistled at her.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think, any good? Do you like the direction? Are there inconsistencies I missed? Is it utterly terrible? Let me know in a PM or a review so I can continue improving with this story of mine.**_

 _ **I know it took a year for me to update this little story, but I won't take that long to update again.**_

 _ **So I bid you all adieu and I hope you all have a good day!**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hello my friends its been a little bit, doing good? Well I hope so because now I have another chapter for you. This is a short chapter, but I plan to make the next one much longer and with even more "unlikable" actions and horrendous villainy. *Wink wink guy wink wink***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"-OMG Judy!" Clawhauser yelled.

I slowly sipped on my coffee as I walked away from the front desk and towards the bullpen. Judy was staying back with Clawhauser for some unknown reason and since I have no desire to deal with his above cheery attitude this early in the morning, I'm moving on. Though I guess I can't blame the guy for his attituted with all the sweats he eats; oh wait, I can.

I rounded the corner and frowned as I heard the word cute echo from the fat cheetahs mouth. Thanks to that cheetah I begin to realize why bunnies find that word annoying, given he says it any time we're around him. If it was up to me, I would have cut out his tounge already, but sadly I'm a cop. So as long as I am an 'officer of the law' I can't commit any harm unless I feel threatened.

"I'll just steal his donuts... that should do it right?" I asked myself with a lazy chuckle.

I shook my head at my own lame joke and focused back on my objective. Precinct 1 held a small portion of their records in small room that wasn't by the boiler in the basement. It was mostly current stuff; but it never hurt to look, especially when it concerned our little ocelot friend named Mary.

The door to records was just up ahead and I was about to reach for the handle when it suddenly opened a crack.

"Did you hear about the FBI agent coming in yesterday?" my ears shot up at the question, but I kept my cool and kept on walking past the door.

I glanced back behind me as I passed the voices and the crack in the door to records shutting in an instant.

I would have stopped and asked questions about it, but regarding my last encounter with that white fox at the party, I decided against it. If they have us under watch, asking questions about the FBI would only confirm their suspicion, and judging by how they slammed that door shut, it's hush hush. So it has to come to me or Judy naturally. Whether that be through helping them investigate or going on the run.

"Already so much going on," I said tiredly as I walked down the hall towards the bullpen.

I stopped in front of the door to the bullpen, content on sipping a little more coffee in my last fleeting moments of peace.

I must have stood there for too long because Buffalo Butt seemed to see me through the shaded glass "Get in here Wilde!" he yelled.

I jump slight and almost dropped my coffee, my peace is now gone and my annoyance with Bogo reaching normal levels once again. I pushed the door open and walked into a room that was half full, me and Judy were 15 minutes early for roll call and it looks like Bogo decided to come in earlier too. My familiar smile graced my lips and I walked over to my seat, Bogo's eyes on me the whole time.

"You came in early to finish those inspirational greeting cards right?" I asked as I pulled my seat out, Bogo letting out an irritated huff at the old joke.

A few others chuckled around me, but it quickly quieted back down as I jumped up to my seat.

"Clawhauser caught Judy?" Fangmire asked to my right, one of the few friendly cops in this damn place.

I looked over at him and nodded with a smile "wrapped in his puffy paws" I said dramatically with a clenched fist..

 **_Judy_**

"I still can't believe you two got together! I mean, you were already a cute pair before but now it's almost unbearable." Ben said in his usual excited voice.

I nodded with a chuckle and looked down towards the hallway to the bullpen, Nick's tail disappeared behind the corner. A small portion of records was down that hallway so he should have 10 minutes or so to look around it if no one else is in there.

"Well you better get going to roll call, Bogo came in early today," Ben said with a smile.

I raised a brow and looked back up at Ben "Really? I thought Bogo liked sleeping in when he could?" I asked with curiosity.

"He only comes in early when something important is going on," Ben said as he eyed a donut on the table in front.

"Important huh?" I said to myself as I looked up to Bogo's office three floors up.

"Yeah, something about the FBI or something… " Ben said carelessly.

I had to resist the urge to smile too much as I looked back up at Ben, his face currently neck deep in a donut.

Disgusting.

"Well I'll see you later Ben, don't go too crazy with that donut," I said with a fake smile before walking away.

A small shiver went down my back as heard him eating away, the sheer vulgarity of it making me want to puke. The guy is already three hundred pounds plus and he eats a pack of donuts a day, it's a miracle he hasn't had a heart attack yet.

I glanced back at him and immediately looked away as he pulled out another donut, unwilling to look at the disgusting scene. The only reason I put up with it is that he is the 'gossip king' of precinct 1 and sometimes tips me off about things I normally wouldn't hear about, like how the FBI is here, which means Skye may be here as well.

I rounded the corner and immediately noticed the records room was occupied, my ears easily picking up a conversation between two mammals.

"To the bullpen then," I said quietly to myself, a little bit irritated by the small delay.

"Officer Hopps?" someone asked from behind me, an unfamiliar female voice.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, immediately having to stop a glare from forming on my face as I realized who it was. A thin but muscular female arctic fox in a nice suit stood in front me, her picture in her file I created on her instantly popping up in my mind. As well as Nick's story about how he talked to an FBI agent at the party.

Skye.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I asked, making it look like I didn't recognize her.

Her analyzing blue eyes looked me over as a slight chill went down my spine, her suit and stance giving off an aura of authority that few can effectively give off with a skirt. Let's just hope I don't have to run because it looks like she means business.

She reached into her coat jacket and pulled out a badge "Agent Skye Savage, FBI" she introduced.

My eyes widened in fake surprise, time to put on the act.

"The FBI!" I said with enthusiasm and a wide smile, she nodded with a smile.

"Yes yes, I'm Judy Hopps!" I said giddily.

She seemed amused by my little display, but given that I'm publicly known to 'love' law enforcement and the system, she didn't look too surprised.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me to Bogo's office, there's some business we need to discuss" Skye explained as she walked around me.

"What business?" I asked with curiosity and concern, my ears going down ever so slightly.

"An investigation is in progress concerning one of the crime families, we're gonna need your help," She said as she turned back around to me with a bright smile on her face.

Shit!

"Really!?" I said with interest.

"Yes, now come on, we have much to discuss," she said with a wave as walked back the way I came, away from Nick.

I looked back down the hall towards the bullpen with a little worry, being careful not to lower my ears. Hoping to the gods that this wasn't some trick and I wouldn't have to go on the run.

I glanced back at Skye, quickly following after her - but at a distance.

 **_Mr Big's estate_**

 _"Mr. Big I believe I've found a lead concerning Mary_ ," said the voice of Andrew, sounding a little more confident through the speakers, a cocky smile on his face.

The room the two were in was dark, one of the basement rooms in the mansion used for - nefarious purposes.

"Daughter, what do you think we should do?" whispered the voice of Mr. Big, the computer screen lighting both him and Fru Fru up in the dark room.

Her breath was slightly ragged and her frame was slightly hunched over due to lack of sleep, though intentionally keeping her gaze away from the screen.

" _Kozlov and I were able to locate a friend of Mary who still lives in Zootopia, surprisingly, she never deleted her facebook and these two were in the same pictures frequently_ " Andrew explained

"Where is this friend of hers?" Mr. Big asked calmly, keeping a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

" _Happy Town. His name is Peter Schultz, a raccoon. He hasn't had an address for the past year and is mostly seen in the northern side of the Happy Town in ragged clothing. Most likely homeless._ " Andrew explained.

"Hmm… " Mr. Big hummed, thinking over the situation.

Fru Fru finally looked up at the screen, a hard look in her eye.

"Bring him here" Fru Fru ordered.

Mr. Big looked over at his daughter, surprised to see a side of Fru Fru that he rarely gets to see. A side that he has been trying to draw out for many years - the side that would succeed him.

Mr. Big smiled proudly "Andrew, inform Judy and Nick of their new assignment. However, if they are preoccupied with the feds, have Kozlov deal with him." he ordered, remembering their possible predicament.

"Yes, sir. In what "state do you want him delivered?" Andrew asked wit.

"Damaged." Fru Fru said with venom in her throat.

Andrew's smile seemed to widen at her words, his own bloodlust for those responsible for his niece's death briefly showing through his usually calm and arrogant face.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a dark chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Hello my friends, how was the chapter? Was it any good? Bad? Fantastic? Terrible? Was it to fast or rushed? Be sure to let me know in a review or a PM or I'll never know what my audience thinks or wants from this little story of mine with bad grammar.**_

 _ **Though if anything, I hope you like how Nick and Judy are progressing so far since they're technically the bad guys.**_

 ** _Well that's it from me and I hope you all have a good day!_**


End file.
